


so let seasons turn

by ohvictor



Series: you’re such a cute person, aren’t you? [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: Wataru wakes up for school just as Rei's getting to bed, but they still make time to cuddle.





	so let seasons turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaahtokarkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/gifts).



> uhhhhh. this is a soft fluff surprise for wabby! rated T for a brief, mildly spiced moment in the middle. rei uses they/them pronouns in this fic. title is from [h](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCoJXqGn_kg)ouse by patrick wolf.

Wataru wakes up, first: to his alarm, and then: after he flails one arm over the nightstand until his searching fingers hit the off button, to cold toes suddenly manifesting against his thigh.

“What on—”

“Shhh,” comes Rei’s voice next to his ear, and Wataru registers them: black curls on the pillow beside his face, a bundle of thin limbs and blankets occupying the other side of the bed, the soft sound of their breathing. He rolls onto his other side so he can face Rei and press his face into their cheek. It’s _very_ cold.

“Goodness,” he huffs, trying to pull back, but Rei’s arms emerge spider-like from under their blankets, and before he can muster up a protest Rei’s clinging to him.

Wataru breathes out a laugh. “When did you come to bed?”

“Hm... Fifteen minutes ago,” Rei says through a yawn. Wataru’s eyes are only half open, but the sight of Rei’s fangs glinting in the morning light wakes him up rather quickly. “I was just gettin’ drowsy when your alarm went off.” They must truly be half asleep to be talking like that.

“Such a pity, having to attend school,” Wataru murmurs, shifting minutely closer. Rei’s arms tighten around him, and they graciously withdraw their toes from Wataru’s leg.

“There’s an easy solution to that, you know,” they hum, snuggling closer. Somehow they manage to keep their knees (sharp, cold, the one truly evil part of Rei’s anatomy) to themself.

“Believe me, I’m considering it,” Wataru laughs.

“Allow me to provide some incentive,” Rei says, nuzzling closer. They tilt their chin up so they can reach Wataru’s face, and they plant a deliberate kiss on Wataru’s cheek, then his nose, his the corner of his mouth. Their lips are dry, but not unpleasant, and when Rei aims for another cheek kiss, Wataru turns his head and catches their lips with his. Rei smiles against Wataru’s mouth, but Wataru quickly distracts them from any (rightful) smugness by deepening the kiss immediately.

When they part, Wataru is panting for breath, the cozy warmth of just waking up turning into something hotter that makes his pajamas feel too tight.

“Rei,” he breathes, “you’ll make me a delinquent just like you.”

Rei’s eyes flicker open, and they give Wataru an unrepentant smile. “Wouldn’t that be a sight. You could borrow my bike.”

“Only if you’ll ride it with me.”

Rei smiles, showing their fangs. “Of course.”

With a sigh, Wataru begins trying to extricate themself from Rei. As soon as Rei realizes what he’s trying to do, they cling tighter, making the process that much more difficult. Wataru removes one of Rei’s arms from his body only to find the other wrapped tighter. Exasperated, he tries to distract Rei with another kiss, but when he surfaces, he finds he’s only been wrapped tighter, and that his own legs are now tangled around Rei’s blanketed ones. Betrayed even by his own body!

The smile Rei gives him holds no sympathy for Wataru’s plight. “So school, huh?”

“You should go too,” Wataru huffs, taking his legs back. “You don’t want to have to repeat another grade, do you? Imagine being stuck at Yumenosaki another year, without your very own Hibiki Wataru by your side...”

Rei pretends to consider it. “I could be in Ritsu’s class, though? Ah, just saying that, I can picture him across town sitting up in bed, suddenly feeling murderous with no explanation...”

Wataru peels one of Rei’s arms off of himself, and this time Rei allows it, although they do pout at Wataru as he removes their other arm as well. When Wataru sits up in the bed, Rei seems to accept that he is, unfortunately, going to school, and they flop sadly across Wataru’s side of the bed as soon as Wataru vacates it, quickly absorbing his warm blankets into their little nest.

“If you must attend school, will you please tell Kanata hello from me?” they say from their pile.

“Of course,” Wataru says. Now that he’s out of bed, the world is extremely cold and unforgiving. “Ah. I regret this, Rei.”

“I did warn you,” Rei says mournfully.

“Always looking out for me.” Wataru finds his slippers and puts them on, which improves his experience a little bit. He approaches the bed again and plants a kiss on the crown of Rei’s head, the only visible part of Rei now. He mostly tastes hair. “Have a good day, my dear.”

“I’ll prob’ly make it to school in the afternoon,” Rei grumbles, muffled by the blankets. “I have unit practice.”

“Well, for goodness’ sake, don’t sound so excited about it,” Wataru says. There’s no audible response from the blanket pile.

If Rei’s fallen asleep, it’s good. They could use the rest. Wataru stretches his arms above his head as he heads out of his bedroom and down the hall to his bathroom. When he returns to his room, clean and fully awake, he can just make out the sound of Rei snoring, quiet rasps from under the blankets. Today, instead of humming to himself as he gets dressed, he moves quietly, wanting to listen to Rei’s soft breathing as long as he can before he leaves.


End file.
